who belongs with fullmetal?
by idk4696
Summary: a love triangle. alxedxhei  alfone heidrick  you'd know if u seem the movie. so who belongs with ed? ed uke. al and hei seme. SHONEN AI


Who belongs with Fullmetal?

HeixEdxAl

'_My Brother, My brother_

_Why are you so blind? _

_You don't see my gestures _

_Or feel my touch_

_Am I really just a brother?_

_My Brother, My Brother_

_I love your smile and your eyes,_

_The way they stare at me._

_Yet when I smile; all you see_

_Is nothing but a brother._

_Why don't you feel the way I do?_

_Just once._

_My Brother, My Brother.' _

"What ya writing, Al?" Edward Elric peered over Alphonse's shoulder.

"Brother! Will it kill you to knock?" Al was a bright scarlet color and shuffled paper and books over his poem he just wrote.

"Je Al. I wasn't aware that I had to knock to enter the kitchen." Al blushed again, forgetting his surroundings.

"Sorry brother. Slipped past my mind. Just don't sneak up on me."

"Whatever you say Alphonse. Whatever you say." Ed casually walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice.

"Right. Well I'm gonna go take a nap." Al snatched his poem and sped out of the room '_I can't believe brother almost read that! How humiliating it would be if he read any of my feelings. He'd probably think it's a big joke and laugh.' _Al frowned at his pitiful life and actually took a nap. He didn't plan too but all these negative thoughts make him tired.

"I wonder what's been getting into Al. He usually doesn't act this awkward or odd and what's the deal with this poetry? He didn't use to write poetry. Weird." Ed said aloud to himself.

"Who are you talking to?" Alfonse Heidrick walked into the room. Yes Ed somehow got both Als in same world.

"Oh just talking to myself." Ed blushed slightly. It was always awkward for him when someone walked in on him blabbing to himself.

"You know that's not healthy, Ed." Heidrick joked.

Ed rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"So you wanna do something later, Ed?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno go out and do stuff tonight. Maybe like dinner and a walk in the park."

"Oooooh sounds cool! Can Al come?"

Heidrick bit his lip. "I dunno." Heidrick wasn't a big fan of Al. In fact he almost hated him, probably jealousy. He was afraid that Al would steal Ed from him, leaving poor Alfonse by himself. "I suppose."

"Cool will have so much fun! The three of us!" Ed grinned. Edward could never get both Heidrick and Al in the same room together. Seemed kinda fishy though, but he was clueless. "I'll go let him know!" Ed walked out of the room (hearing a big sigh from Heidrick) and into Al's room. He noticed his younger brother asleep. "Al? Oh I see you're asleep." Ed sighed and lingered over to Al's desk. He saw the poem that Al wrote earlier, but didn't read it. If Al didn't want him to read it, he wouldn't. But he did pick one up.

'_Inside my Heart._ _By: Alphonse Elric _ **really by idk4696 **

_Inside my heart it's empty_

_Like nothing could fill it. _

_It's in so much pain_

_And suffers daily._

_Inside my heart is love_

_All it wants is to love you_

_To be filled with love and happiness._

_But do you feel the same._

_Inside my heart it needs._

_It needs only one person._

_To be with forever._

_But will it ever._

_Inside my heart it wants only one thing._

_To be filled, love and needs you._

_My brother.'_

Ed's eyes widened as he read the last line. "What?" He picked up the one Al wrote earlier and read '_My Brother, My Brother.' _"Impossible." Ed felt speechless and confused. Very confused, but touched. A bit. '_Is this why Al's been acting so weird? Is he in love with me? How? Were supposed to brothers not lovers. Hehe that rhymed. But still I don't feel the same. But I could? Right?' _

"Brother! What are you doing in here! And why are you reading my poems!" Al stared at Ed with a bunch of poems in his hand.

"Al, I had no idea?" Ed stared in awe at his little brother.

Tears welled up in Al's eyes. He felt betrayed, humiliated. "How could you? I told you never to look at my writing! It's personal!"

Ed stared down at what he was holding and immediately put it on Al's desk. "I'm sorry Al. I was curious. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't! I didn't want you too!" Tears of embarrassment rolled down Al's cheeks. Ed walked closer to try and calm him down. "Don't! Just leave me alone!" Al ran out of the room.

"Al!" But it was too late. Al slammed the door and was probably running out of the house right now. "I'm sorry. So Sorry." He whispered and fell to the ground. "I honestly didn't know."

Alfonse Heidrick saw Ed on his knees, looking like he was going to cry. "Ed! What happened? Where's your brother? Is everything alright?"

Ed shook his head. "No it's not." Heidrick kneeled next to Ed as Ed continued. "It's Al. He's in love with me and he got upset when I found out."

Alfonse frowned. '_Seems Al has feelings for Ed too. Not good not good at all. He's going to steal my Edward.' _"I'm so sorry Ed." Heidrick wrapped an arm around Ed's shoulder. "And stop crying. He's your brother he'll be back." Heidrick wiped away Ed's tears.

"I know but he was really mad. You didn't see him. What if he never comes back? What if he never forgives me?"

Heidrick sighed. He was running out of comforting things to say. He's usually good at this stuff, but about Alphonse Elric. It was tough, since he hated him so much. "He will. Don't worry." '_Gah! I can't take it anymore! I don't wanna share my Eddie!' _Heidrick leaned in and kissed Ed. This caught Ed off guard but…Something about it felt right. He kissed Heidrick back and wrapped his arms around him. Heidrick smiled while kissing Ed. Just the reaction he wanted. Good by Al hello Alfonse Heidrick! They finally pulled apart.

They grinned at each other and said nothing.

"Brother..." Ed snapped his head and saw Al in more tears. "You make me sick." He ran from the room. This time Ed didn't sit on the floor and cry. Ed quickly sprang up.

"Al! Alphonse!" He ran down the stairs. Al ran even faster. "Dammit! Why are you so fast?" Ed ran out into the pouring rain. His vision was blurred as he saw it pour in the night. "Alphonse! Al!" Ed kept running forward, looking everywhere for his brother. "Al!" He faintly saw Al run behind a building. Ed ran after him and saw him under a canopy, sitting against the wall his head down and his arms around his legs. "Alphonse?" Ed slowly approached.

"Leave me alone, Edward!" Al muffled through his arms.

"No." Ed said flatly and took a seat next to his brother.

"It'd do no good if you stayed. Just go back to your favorite brother!" Al spat.

"He's not my brother! You're my brother. The very best."

Al looked up and smiled a bit but was still furious and angry. "Your right. Guess that's why you love Heidrick so much. Since he's not your actual brother."

Ed felt his heart squeeze. It must have been hard for Al to say it. It was even harder for him to hear it. "I don't love him."

"But you kissed him."

Ed shook his head. Something told his that that kiss was just a kiss. Nothing more. "Al, I think. I think..." i '_What do I think?' /i _"I think, I love you?"

"What? But?" Al couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No you don't. You're just saying that."

"I do. We've been through so much together. There's no way we're just brothers. And I can't stand it when your pain. Even if I am a uke."

Al grinned, "Good." Al leaned in to kiss his big brother. Ed willingly kissed him back. This kiss felt more right, natural, and perfect. Deep in his heart, this was all he ever wanted and now he had it. After a few timeless minutes Al broke apart the kiss.

Ed rested his head on Al's shoulder. "I really do love you."

"Me too." AL smiled. "But what about Heidrick?"

"What about him?"

"Never mind." Al smiled even more.


End file.
